


"Rosinante"

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Identity, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Who is he, really?Written for Corazon Week 2020.The Fifth Day's Fic can be foundhere.The Seventh Day's Fic can be foundhere.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Marines, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Sengoku the Buddha, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Kudos: 10





	"Rosinante"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sixth Day of [Corazon Week](https://corazon-week.tumblr.com/prompts), going from the 08.-15.07.2020.
> 
> The prompt for this one was "Legacy".
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, dear readers~!

Who is he, really?

Holding his hands to both sides of his head, his eyes are wide open as he’s thrown headfirst into the worst identity crisis he’s ever had to deal with.

In front of the other marines, in front of Sengoku-san, he’s pretended that nothing’s wrong, nothing’s fazed him and nothing’s the matter, but he knows that isn’t the case, isn’t true at all, isn’t describing the shift his world has gone through within the past week and oh, there’s that hysteria he’s been lacking so far and his breath is stuttering, faltering, his eyes unseeing, fixed onto that point at the wall that he’s been staring at for the past…. hour? He doesn’t know. How can time be something to measure when his head is in this state of disarray?

Rosinante, is he - Doffy's brother? His father’s son? A Donquixote? Which? _Which_? **_Which_**?

Why can’t he simply be Rosinante, Roci, a marine recruit on his way through the ranks as is expected of the Fleet Admiral's charge?

A friendly character, his reputation preceding him and warning people of his inherent clumsiness and tendency to randomly catch fire. That has been what he’s been referred to as – and, oh, he knows the rumours surrounding him, people _talk_ , and marines even moreso, and he’d be a pretty lousy spy-in-training not to be aware of what’s being said about him – well, until now at least.

How could he ever go back to being a Donquixote again after having had Sengoku-san care for him as he'd done for the past few years with nothing expected in return?

How could Rosinante ever become Donquixote Rosinante again, when he's not been on anything but the marine's side of things so far?

How could Roci ever arrest his own brother, his own flesh and blood, after all is said and done?

How, when he finally found him again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it?
> 
> If you have the time to spare, mind leaving a comment? :)
> 
> Edit 08.08.2020: I forgot to post it! XD Talk about being absent-minded...
> 
> You can find the links to all my Corazon Week 2020 fanfics here:  
> 1.[By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142500)  
> 2.[If it fits...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157590)  
> 3.[Silence Speaks Loudest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167631)  
> 4.[Playing House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205482)  
> 5.[Temple of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225270)  
> 6.["Rosinante"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243870)  
> 7.[Too big a size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507921)  
> 8.[Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507948)


End file.
